Fallen Angel
by RavenHairedSpectrobeMaster
Summary: Instead of Frisk falling into the Underground, a sixteen year old girl named Umbera-a variation of the Latin word for Shadow-finds herself in the world of the Underground. Join her as she learns of the fate of the monsters, and her quest to save them. All while a voice whispers in her mind to just kill them all. (based on the True Pacifist route, but with Genocide elements)
_It is said that those who climb Mt. Ebott never return._

I had heard this before, and honestly? I didn't believe a word of it! I mean, come on, there's no way _every person_ who climbs the mountain just...disappears.

...right?

So I decided, 'Hey! I'm going to climb Mt. Ebott and prove them wrong!'

Boy do I regret that now.

...

"Owww..." I whine, sitting up and looking around. A bed of yellow flowers broke my fall, but I'm still sore. Speaking of... "That's right... I was hiking up the mountain when..." I look up at the sunlight streaming through the hole high up above me. Welp. Not climbing my way out of this any time soon. Guess I'll have to find another way.

So I stand up and brush myself off, looking around for a way forward. I spot a tunnel not far from where I landed,and it looks like the only path available, so I start walking down it.

Is dark, but I don't have much choice of I'm going to have a hope at getting out of here. So, I keep walking, the thoughts of finding my way home filling me with Determination.

Soon, I reach another open room. This one just he's one, lone flower. But that's not what causes me to stop in my tracks. Oh, no. What stops me is the fact that this flower has a face.

"Howdy! You're new to the Underground, aincha? Golly, you must be so confused! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

...that. Flower. Just. Talked.

"I'm dead. That's the only explanation for there to be a talking flower." I mutter to myself. Flowey simply stares at me.

"Uh... Hey! Lady! Doncha want to know how to survive in the Underground?" it asks me, and it's all I can do to nod weakly.

Suddenly, they're in a bright red heart in front of me, and I blink.

"See that heart?"

How can I not? It's like a red beacon!

"That is your Soul! The very culmination of your being!"

That's nice. Why is it outside my body?

"When you enter a Fight, your soul becomes visible."

Wait, Fight?

You can make your Soul stronger by gaining LV. What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Oh. That doesn't sound so bad. I think?

"Down here, love is shared through little white... 'friendliness pellets'! Here, I'll share some with you!"

Cool! Gimme some of those little white things!

"Ready? Move around and gather as many as you can! Here we go!" he sends a bounce of white pellets at me, and I go towards them. Only...

"AAAAAAAH!" I cry out in pain. The glowing heart seems to have cracks in it. "W-what?"

"You IDIOT! In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" suddenly, I'm surrounded by the white pellets.

"Oh, shi-"

"DIE!" the pellets start closing in, and I look around frantically as Flowey, with the most demented expression ever, just laughs.

"Somebody help me!" I cry, squeezing my eyes shut. Flowey's demented laughter is suddenly cut short, and I can hear a cry of pain.

I open my eyes and see that the flower isn't there. "H-how..." I whisper, and look up to see my rescuer. A goat... Lady... Person.

"What a terrible creature. Torturing such a poor, innocent youth... It is alright, my child. Your are safe now."

Um... I'm not so innocent. If I wanted, I could say every curse word in one paragraph. I just choose not to. So don't call me innocent, goat lady!

"My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of these ruins. I come by here every day in case a human falls down." she helps me up, fussing over my clothes like an overzealous mother. I shift awkwardly. "It had been quite some time since the last human fell, though..." she murmurs, a sad look in her gaze.

That look is gone almost as soon as it came, though, and a happy one replaces it. "Come. I shall give you through the ruins. Follow me." she starts walking down a corridor.

I take a deep breath and follow, Determined to find out why there are beings living under Mt. Ebott.

...

Alright! So I know I have a Soul Silver fic that I haven't updated in ages, but I recently discovered Undertale and was like "where have you been all my life?!"

Sooooo... Here's chapter one of Fallen Angel! Enjoy. Read and review! And feel free to give me advice on how I can make it better! Longer chapters, shorter chapters, anything is appreciated! No flames! I don't appreciate hate comments. As one of my favorite fanfiction writers, DZ2, says: if you don't like it, don't read it!

Anyway, I'm going to try and set up a schedule for this, and if I find inspiration for the other one, I'll do that too!


End file.
